


If I were In her shoes

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles tells Cara info about the news his dad had shared with him
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer, Trish Allen/Arthur Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	If I were In her shoes

“Something is up”Cara noticed miles seems a bit on edge 

“My dad is accepting to replace to bishop Thompson as he new bishop of New York”Miles reveals 

“You aren’t happy for him”Cara rose a brow his way 

“I’m happy of course but he’s going behind Trish’s back”Miles stated 

“You think he should be up front and honest with her”She said to him 

“If I was in her shoes I’d want to know the truth”Miles replies 

“Yeah I get what you mean by that Miles”Cara tells him


End file.
